


Tell Me You're That Somebody

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtz's attempt at seduction, Patty is a tired grad student, Slow Dancing, you may get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty arrives home after a long day to a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You're That Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn't beta'd. It's debateable about whether it's in character. Title from Aaliyah's "Are You That Somebody?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Patty sighed as she trudged up the stairs of her apartment building. This day had to be one of her worst yet. All three of her thesis ideas had been ripped to shreds by her supervisor and Kevin had thrown away her latest case notes (she really needed to find a way to keep him from going to the second floor). She realized on the way home that she'd forgotten to throw some food in her crock pot for dinner earlier that afternoon, so she was on her way home at ten in the evening with nothing to eat and too many things to fix. At best, she could hope for some hot water and wifi that didn't quit tonight.

She turned her key into the lock and threw her bag near the door. She paused in the hallway as she heard rustling somewhere near her bedroom. _Oh, hell no._ She did not have time to deal with an intruder along with everything else. 

She curled her hands into fists, lifted them, and took a ready stance. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me motherfucker," she whispered.

The figure that turned the corner was surprisingly a familiar one. Holtzmann took one look at Patty’s raised fists and looked back over her own shoulder. "Is there someone here?"

Patty lowered her hands and shook her head. "Yeah, you. What are you doing here?"

Holtz's eyes widened. "You were going to hit me?"

Patty scoffed. "No, silly, I thought you were someone breaking into to my apartment."

Holtz raised her finger in the air. "Technically, I am that."

Patty rolled her eyes. "And I repeat, what are you doing here?"

Holtz nodded. "Right." She took Patty's hand and led her into the living room. 

There were what looked like miniature deli sandwiches that spelled out Patty’s name on her coffee table. There was also a small container with a couple of chocolate cupcakes topped with pink icing. Holtzmann dropped Patty’s hand and moved to her record player, placing the needle onto the start of an Ella Fitzgerald record. 

Patty gestured toward the setup. "What is all this?"

"Dinner, dessert, music." Holtz winked. "Dancing if you're lucky."

"Why?"

“You said…” Holtz paused and Patty could tell she was trying to recover something precise in her memory. "You said, ‘damn baby if I could just get somebody to treat me to a halfway decent meal and some dancin’."

Patty chuckled at Holtz's imitation of her. "And you thought you'd be that somebody?"

Holtzmann puffed out her chest and grabbed the edges of her jacket. "At your service."

Patty smiled. "Well, damn, Holtzy, you sure know how to treat a lady."

Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows. "It's what I do." She pointed at the table. "Wanna eat?"

Patty nodded and sat on her couch. "I'm starving."

"Ravish away," said Holtz as she took a spot beside her. 

They ate for a while before Patty asked, "how'd you get in here?"

“She came in through the bathroom window.”

Patty dropped her sandwich and wiped her hands. “I don’t have a bathroom window.”

Holtzmann sighed. “Beatles, Patty, come on.”

Patty peered at her. “What does that even-” 

“I did climb in though,” she said as she pointed to a pile in the corner with bungee cords and suction cups. "Easy peasy."

Patty’s eyes grew wide. "Baby, that was seven stories."

Holtz shrugged. "No romance in simplicity."

Patty sighed. "Yeah, but there are lots of injuries in stupidity."

Holtz winked. “You’re impressed, admit it.”

Patty shook her head. “You crazy.”

Holtzmann smiled that sly grin Patty loved so much. “Eat up Patricia, we still have cupcakes and dancing.”

Patty smiled. “You don’t really got to do all that.” 

Holtz tilted her head and rose her eyebrows. “And deny you the pleasure of experiencing my fantastic moves?”

Patty laughed. “I’ve seen all your moves baby.”

Holtzmann shook her head and dropped her voice an octave, “Not all of them.”

Patty narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and opened her mouth to comment when Holtz held up a hand to stop her. 

“Cupcakes first. Priorities, Pats.”

Patty nodded slowly and reached for a cupcake as Holtzmann stood up and changed the record. Patty tried not to choke on her cupcake as Barry White filtered into her living room. She cleared her throat and took a sip of water. Then she pulled all her focus and tried to just eat her cupcake. 

Holtz was currently intent on clearing enough room to dance. She moved a chair and a few boxes then wiped her hands as if to brush dust from them. “Perfect,” she declared. 

She looked over at Patty. “Ready?”

Patty eyed Holtz a little warily and wiped some icing from her mouth. She ran her bottom lip through her teeth and asked, “For?”

Holtzmann walked slowly over to stand in front of her and bowed slightly. “May I?”

Patty quirked an eyebrow and took Holtz’s offered hand. “Alright.”

They walked over to the space Holtz cleared and started to move in time to the music. Holtz brought Patty’s hands up to rest on her shoulders and moved her own hands to Patty’s hips. 

She looked up and winked. “Not bad huh?”

Patty couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as she nodded. “Yeah, you got some moves.”

Holtzmann beamed and moved a little closer. Patty felt heat rise in her cheeks as Holtz squeezed her sides. She wondered if she was reading the situation right. She could never completely tell with Holtzy. As the song bled into the next, she felt her earlier exhaustion hit and cursed the timing. Maybe she could ask Holtzmann about this tomorrow. 

Patty squeezed Holtz’s shoulders. “I got to get to bed or I’m gonna fall over.”

Holtzmann stepped back and nodded. Patty noted the disappointment on her face. “O.K.”

Patty smiled and leaned down. “Thank you, baby.” The kiss Patty intended to leave on her cheek (just in case she was indeed reading this wrong) landed on the corner of Holtz’s mouth as Holtz turned a little before Patty’s lips hit. 

Patty popped her head up and raised her eyebrows. “I was-” Holtz cut her off by placing her hand on the back of Patty’s neck and pulled slightly so Patty leaned again and Holtzmann met her in the middle. 

Holtzmann pressed her lips close and wasted no time in opening her mouth slightly as she brought her other hand back to Patty’s waist. Patty relaxed into the kiss and brought her hands back to Holtzmann’s shoulders to stabilize herself. Patty had definitely been reading this correctly. 

Holtz moved her fingertips to graze the base of Patty’s hair and squeezed her hip as she brought them closer. Patty let out a small “hmm” at the contact. She enjoyed where this was going but her body reminded her that she hadn’t lied when she mentioned needing to rest. 

Patty pulled apart slowly and smiled at Holtzmann’s closed eyes and small whimper of protest. “I really do have to go to bed baby.”

Holtz opened her eyes and heaved a sigh. “O.K., I’ll just-”

Patty grabbed her hand. “You could come too.”

Holtzmann’s eyes widened. Patty held up a finger from her free hand. 

“I need at least four hours of sleep but then we’ll see.”

Holtz bounced on her heels and nodded. “Noted.”

Patty squeezed her hand. “Thank you again, Holtzy.”

Holtz squeezed back. “Only the best for you, Pats.”


End file.
